runescapefandomcom_et-20200213-history
Mall:Featuredimage
Grim Reaper The spectre of death, the reaper of souls. Valluta One of the mighty Guardians of Guthix, able to kill pests as easy as squashing a bug with your toe. Tz-Rek Jad A young yet still fearsome obsidian beast. Saradomin Saradomin uses the Stone of Jas to heal Zilyana. General Khazard The evil Mahjarrat general, leading his forces into battle. Greater dragon One of many creatures that make their home within the Runespan. Avatar of Destruction The essence of ruination, vying for control of the Soul Obelisk. Tormented demon An incredibly powerful demon magically tortured and bound to Lucien. K'ril Tsutsaroth The brutal general of Zamorak. Mithril dragon The metallic horror that has ended the lives of many adventurers. Eruni The demonic embodiment of Apmeken's stolen hearing. Chaos Elemental pUre A cHaOs of crEatuRe! The Shaikahan One of the more majestic creatures found in Runescape. Commander Zilyana The last of the graceful Icyene. Jungle Strykewyrm A digging, ready to be slain wyrm from the Feldip Hills. TzHaar City A lava-filled region beneath Karamja Volcano. Paterdomus Mausoleum The mausoleum of the Paterdomus temple. Jaldraocht Pyramid The infamous Jaldraocht Altar, where adventurers gain access to the Ancient Magicks. Uzer Mastaba The reconstructed tomb of the Pharaoh Queen. Yu'biusk Yu'biusk, home to the first goblins. Mogre Camp The habitat of the mogres. Nature Grotto Solace can be found in the peace and silence of the grotto. Dragon forge The Dragon forge, where lava flows from the mouths of dragons. Bandos's throne room Guarded by its everlasting army. Kharidian Desert A shimmering oasis. Maggie's camp Maggie's camp near the Wizard's Tower. Mage Training Arena The mystic training site for mages. Zemouregal's fort The eerie fortress doors to the hideout of Zemouregal. Phoenix Lair A wounded Phoenix, lying in the centre of the ring. Altar of Chaos An ancient temple of Chaos, where only the bravest runecrafters go. Fairy Resistance Hideout The Fairy Queen and her General preparing for war. '' 'Zanaris' ''The colourful plants of the fairy kingdom. 2009 Christmas event The Queen of Snow's Christmas feast Grand Exchange The ultimate place for merchants to gather and trade their wares. Grand Exchange A festive Grand Exchange in winter time. Troll Invasion Cave The fearsome troll lair that lies beneath Burthorpe. Well of Voyage The Well of Voyage, the gateway to Tirannwn. Stone circle The last Guthixian stone circle, near Taverley. Falador Park The statues of six fallen warriors in Falador Park. Altar of Zaros A sacred altar dedicated to an ancient god. Count Draynor's coffin A solemn portrayal of death; one of life's greatest mysteries. The Lumbridge Council The Lumbridge Council, frozen in time by Gypsy Aris. The Fremennik invasion The brutal Fremennik armada, heading to war. Photo Booth The mystical Photo Booth – step right in. Battle at Orks Rift The Fairy Mafia's army of orks preparing to take over Zanaris. Stone of Jas The origin of the Stone of Jas and Rune Essence. Bandos's strange box The portal from the goblin realm to the Bandosian throne room. Rated Clan Wars Leading to a place where people battle to the death. Clan Citadels The home of the many fabled clans. 2011 Christmas event Explore the wondrous festivities during Christmas-time. Rune Memories Ariane, trapped in the mysterious power beam. Assassin outfit Lurks in the shadows, waiting for a moment to strike. More featured images...